The invention relates to a voltage presence indication device comprising:                a collector electrode designed to have at least one capacitive connection with an electrical ground or a capacitive connection with an electrical conductor to be monitored, and        display means connected to said collector electrode to indicate the presence of an electrical voltage in said electrical conductor to be monitored.        
The invention also relates to an electrical apparatus comprising an electrical conductor and such a voltage presence indication device.